The invention relates generally to material handling systems, and more particularly to belt conveyor/flighting handling systems.
In the agricultural industry, systems for handling particulate materials such as grains and pulse crops as well as granular fertilizers have evolved over the years. Initially, standard augers were developed to move grains within and from threshers and combines as well to and from trucks to granaries and elevators. For their size, these auger systems are very efficient, being able to move large amounts of material at a relatively high speed. However, they also have the disadvantage of tending to grind the materials that they are moving, particularly where pulse crops, such as peas, are concerned. Crops that are damaged during movement have a lower quality grade and exhibit a poorer germination performance.
In order to diminish crop damage, belt conveyor systems are being used to a greater extent to move crops from one point to another. These conveyors have taken many forms such as flat endless belts with or without traversing ridges or paddles to keep the crop from flowing back down the belt particularly if the crop is being moved up an incline. To assist in containing the crop as it is being transported, belt conveyors have been developed wherein the endless belt is mounted within a cylindrical tube in such a manner that it conforms to at least the bottom inner surface of the tube to carry the crop through the tube. In this manner, the crops or other materials may be moved effectively with minimum damage. However, this type of belt conveyor system is restricted to shallow inclinations, i.e. in the order of 30 degrees, for moving materials. As the inclination of the conveyor increases from the horizontal, its capacity to move materials decreases. This results in the need for large conveyor systems and/or for exceptionally long conveyors for moving materials up to some desired elevation, which may be problematic where space is a factor.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved material handling system for minimizing damage to materials while being moved up an incline.
The invention is directed to a system for moving particulate material from a one location to another. The system comprises an endless belt, a mechanism for supporting the endless belt in such a manner that it takes on a substantially concave cross-section for cradling the particulate material as the endless belt means moves from the one location to the other and a flighting positioned a predetermined distance from the concaved belt along its length to drive the particulate material from the one location to the other as the flighting rotates.
For particulate materials such as granular fertilizer, pulse crops or grain, the speed at which the flighting and the belt are driven is controlled such that both move the material at approximately the same speed along the length of the system.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the material handling system comprises a tube structure having a first end and a second end, an endless belt running through the tube from the first end to the second end and outside the tube from the second end to the first end, wherein the belt substantially conforms to the inner surface of the tube. The system further includes a flighting structure positioned within the tube a predetermined distance from the belt, whereby the belt is adapted to be driven through the tube from the first end to the second end and the flighting is adapted to be rotated such that both move the particulate material through the tube from the first end and out of the second end.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, the system includes an intake mounted at the first end of the tube for receiving the particulate material. The intake includes mechanisms for supporting the endless belt and one end of the flighting.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the system includes a discharge mounted at the second end of the tube for discharging the particulate material. The discharge includes mechanisms for supporting the endless belt and a second end of the flighting.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, the system comprises a mechanism, which may be controlled to drive the belt and the flighting at predetermined relative speeds and at variable speeds. The drive mechanism may include motive power obtained from a power take-off (PTO) or hydraulic, electric or internal combustion motors. The belt and the flighting can be driven individually and may be synchronized.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a material handling system comprises a tube having a first end and a second end, an intake mounted at the first end of the tube, a discharge mounted at the second end of the tube, an endless belt, which runs from the intake through the tube to the discharge and back outside the tube to the intake, such that it conforms substantially to the inner surface of the tube, and a flighting positioned within the tube a predetermined distance from the belt, wherein the belt and the flighting are adapted to move particulate material through the tube from the intake to the discharge. The particulate material may be granular fertilizer, pulse crops, grain or other particulate material.
In accordance with a specific aspect of the invention, the tube is rigid and substantially circular, and comprises one or more sections. The intake has a front wall adjacent to the tube, a back wall, two side walls and a bottom, wherein the front wall has an opening to the tube, the back wall has a bearing structure for supporting the flighting and the bottom is shaped to be substantially flat near the back wall and substantially semicircular near the front wall. The intake further includes a roller mounted between the two sidewalls below the bottom to receive the endless belt. The discharge has a front wall adjacent to the tube, a back wall, two side walls and a bottom, wherein the front wall has an opening to the tube, the back wall has a bearing structure for supporting the flighting and the bottom is shaped to be substantially flat near the back wall and substantially semicircular near the front wall. The discharge further includes a roller mounted between the two sidewalls below the bottom to receive the endless belt. The rollers may be adjustably mounted in the intake and/or discharge to permit the tensioning of the belt, or an s-drive mechanism may be mounted on the system to tension the belt.
In accordance with a further specific aspect of the invention, the belt has a smooth inner surface and an irregular outer surface. The flighting comprises one or more flighting sections positioned end to end, each comprising a screw type auger of helical construction fixed to a shaft. The flighting sections may also have support mechanisms along the length of the tube.
Other aspects and advantages of the invention, as well as the structure and operation of various embodiments of the invention, will become apparent to those ordinarily skilled in the art upon review of the following description of the invention in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.